Solitary Confinement
by Lucia Geuse
Summary: Oneshot. movieverse. After getting eaten by a sandworm, Beetlejuice is sentenced for solitary confinement and has a run in with an old flame.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beetlejuice.

A story I completed a while ago for a friend.

* * *

Isabelle slid into the long hall, looking back to see if anyone had seen her as she crept through. She couldn't believe that he had been stuck in solitary confinement. Did they honestly think that he was that bad? If they did then they had no clue about who he really was. She would have gone to him sooner, but it wasn't until yesterday that her friend let it slip where he was.

Her heels clicked as she walked down, looking at the ghosts who were chained up for the crimes they had committed. She reached his cell and was floored. She remembered the last time that she'd seen him. Before he was jumpy, almost jittery as he bounced around, so full of energy, but she saw him chained up like an animal, his head hung low. Even his normal wired hair was hanging limply around his shoulders. He'd lost the gut that he'd had, probably from starvation.

"Beej?" she almost whispered as she stared at him. He lifted his head up and she gasped. His sunken eyes were even more sunken, if that was even possible and his cheeks were hallowed out.

"Hey, you're the ghost chick that let me out. What the fuck are ya doin' here?" he asked her, his voice rusty from lack of use.

"I came to see you, what the fuck happened?" she crouched down and saw his eyes widen up. She forgot that she was wearing a skirt and the slit in it was enough to see up to her upper thigh.

"Tried to get out permanently, but fuckin' backfired. Fuckers," he said, staring at her legs. She smiled when she saw him lick his lips and feeling naughty, she widened her legs up a little more.

"Is there anything that I can do?" she asked. He turned his eyes back to her face and he smiled. Her own smile widened up as she saw him hard, pressing against the remnants of his pants. She didn't bother to shift her glance to look back at his face, but kept staring at him and licked her lips.

Beetlejuice looked at the pretty ghost. He'd met up with her once before, she'd let him out and he'd been free for a while, until that bitch Juno brought him back. She had long black hair, slender figure and curves. God he loved curves.

"I need a fuck." he said and smiled when her attention went back to his face instead of his crotch, not that he minded her looking. Isabelle blushed furiously being caught by him and cleared her throat, not able to get the image out of her head.

"Oh is that all?" she asked and smiled.

"Well ya can't get me the fuck outta here Babes and I haven't seen a good lookin' woman in a long time."

"How long?" she asked, sliding through the bars and coming to sit next to him.

"Since I was yanked away from you Babes," he said, he might be hard up, but he wasn't stupid.

"That so?" she leaned in closer to him. God she smelled so good, better than the funk of the fuckin' jail cell. He leaned closer, breathing her in.

"Yeah, that's so."

"So how long's it been since you had a good fuck?" she asked. There was something about him that charged her, made her feel powerful.

"Long enough Babes. Ya wanna help a ghost out here?" he asked her, begging with his eyes.

Shit she was hot. He wondered why she'd sought him out after so long. It had been at least a year since she'd let him out. He'd wanted to fuck her then, but there hadn't been time and she was being coy. Then Juno had to send his ass back before he got hers. She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that I'd help you out?" she asked, her eyes shining at him.

"Why else would ya come and see me?"

"I heard about you from Miss Argentina."

"You know that bitch?"

"Hey, she's my friend."

"Way to make friends Babes."

"Anyway," she drawled out, annoyed at him for a second until she saw the grin creep up on his face. "I just wanted to see you again."

"Miss me?" his grin growing wider.

"You wish," she spat back, but her smile betrayed her and he laughed.

"So you gonna throw me a bone here so I can get rid of that boner you gave me?" he asked her, his voice serious.

Isabelle looked at him and cocked her head to one side and smiled. Her eyes drifted to his crotch again and she wanted to lick her lips, but she restrained herself. He was restrained by the chains and she could have some fun with him. A fire lit in her eyes as she looked him over.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Babes?" he asked, caution in his voice. She just smiled at him and lightly put her hand on his hard on, feeling him pulse beneath her hand and he threw his head back and groaned out. She smiled at him and started to rub him through his pants.

"God Babes, you're killin' me." he groaned out, closing his eyes, his hair falling back against the stone wall.

"Nice try," she said and gently went for his zipper, slowly pulling it down. He sucked in his breath as she slipped her hand inside, feeling his strength.

Isabelle watched him as he jerked and moaned and she loved every minute of it as she slid her hand up and down and felt herself becoming feverish just by his reaction.

Beetlejuice hadn't felt a woman's touch in so long he'd almost forgotten what it had felt like and now feeling her soft hand on him was driving him closer to insanity than he'd ever thought of being before. He yanked against the chains, wanting to touch her, wanting her to kiss him, sliding his tongue down her throat.

Isabelle pulled back watching him as he pulled against the restraints. The chains digging into his skin.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Kiss me," he said, his voice hoarse and strained.

"What?"

"You fuckin' heard me," he yelled at her, his hands reaching out to touch her. Isabelle thought about pulling away, but instead she leaned forward, her mouth meeting his and he wanted to wrap his arms around her. She melted into him, placing her free hand on his chest, feeling his skin underneath hers. She kept her hand moving on him, feeling him jerk underneath her and she smiled against his mouth as he groaned against her. He knew that he was going to cum and he was going to cum hard right into her hand and he could've cared less.

She could feel him getting closer and she found herself being drawn into his power, like a trance, wanting him to explode. She kept her eyes on his face as she moved her hand against him when she heard a noise. Her eyes widened and she stopped, immediately pulling away from him. The last thing she needed was to get caught with him. Who knows that those bastards would do to both her and him if they caught her in with him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he roared at her as she looked around wildly.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered and peaked around the corner.

"Hear what? This goddamned place makes noise all the fuckin' time," he hissed at her.

"You sure that no one is around?" She asked, looking out of his cell. She didn't see anything, but you never knew what they could pull on you at any given second.

"Come on Babes, no one is gonna come around here. Once you're in solitary, no one comes unless it's time to get out or a hot chick sneaks in." He said, harder than he'd ever been in his afterlife. She turned to look back at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You sure?" She asked and he moaned.

"Of course I am Babes, now come on or I'm gonna lose it," he begged. Isabelle couldn't help but smile and without realizing it, she made her way back over to him, taking his face into her hands and kissing him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He strained for her, but couldn't reach her. He wanted his hands all over her, but the chains held him firmly in place.

"I gotta fuck you right now Babes," he said, his voice gritty and desperate. Isabelle knew she probably shouldn't, but she felt herself close to the edge herself just by touching him. She licked her lips as she climbed on top of him, spreading her legs wide as her skirt rode up and felt him pulsing against her.

"I know that your desperate Beej, but if you leave me hanging you'll regret it," she whispered against him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said, his hips jerking up, wanting to be inside of her. Isabelle smiled and started to unbutton her shirt, wanting to feel his skin against hers.

He nearly lost it when her breasts pressed against his chest and he groaned out, wishing he could move to taste her. He wanted to take a breast in his mouth and throw her down on the floor, ramming hard into her, but he was stuck where he was and she had all the control. She ran her hands over his chest, making her way down to him and guiding him inside of her.

He jerked when he felt her hot and slick against him and moaned out. He felt himself going deep inside of her and Isabelle threw her head back, moaning loudly as he went inside of her, touching her womb. She started to rock back and forth with him as he was against the wall, moving his hips against her.

She wanted him to touch her, but he couldn't, so she rubbed herself against him, feeling her breasts stiffen against his skin. She moaned with him as he jerked, knowing that both of them were close. She heaved against him and started moving faster until she screamed out, arching her back, her breasts nearly in his face, but not close enough.

He felt her as she climaxed and couldn't wait two more seconds before he roared out, jerking with his own orgasm, feeling the pulses as they died down slowly.

"Ya know," he said once he could speak again.

"What's that?" Isabelle asked, still sitting on him as she tried to focus, her eyes still glazed.

"I think you're gonna have to make these little visit's a regular thing."

"Ya know," she said smiling, pressing her breasts against him until he groaned. "I was just thinking the same thing."


End file.
